


Classy Girls Don't Kiss In Bars

by kiwis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwis/pseuds/kiwis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fun, dancing with Clarke, plain and simple. He spun her around and they acted silly and for a moment Bellamy forgot all of his problems, he nearly forgot everything but the beautiful girl in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy Girls Don't Kiss In Bars

**Author's Note:**

> my initial goal was plain old smut, but it turned out rather fluffy actually  
> idk hope you like it  
> i also could be persuaded to make this multi chapter if you guys like it.  
> also, i was pissed that every fanfic of these two had clarke as a med student, and bell as a cop.  
> so there's that too  
> cheers!

Bellamy was exhausted and pissed. He had to cover for one of his bartenders, Murphy, who called in sick....again. As a result he had been in _Grounders_ since noon. 

He glanced at his watch, 11:27PM, last call was at 2:00AM. He still had a long night ahead of him. 

Might as well get started.

Three girls stood at the far end of the bar, chatting and giggling, he sauntered up to them, putting on his best flirty face.

"Ladies night out? What?! Octavia?"

"Brother!" The shortest of the group lunged over the counter and embraced Bellamy in an aggressive half hug. 

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to get in tomorrow! I was going to pick you up."

"I changed my flight once I heard Clarke and Raven would be in town." she turned back to her friends. 

"Bell, these are two of my best friends from college...Raven..." She gestured towards a striking tall girl with dark features. "and Clarke."

Bellamy's gaze fell upon the third of the trio. She was the only blonde, her hair cascading down her back in soft curls. Bellamy didn't know why, but he felt the urge to twirl her hair in his fingertips.

He shook the feeling.

"Nice to meet you ladies, what will you have? First round is on me."

"Jack and Coke." Raven spoke first, looking at the people dancing around her.

 "I'll have a vodka tonic Bell." 

"Ummm, do you have any good local beers?" Clarke was looking his shoulder at the line of taps on the wall. 

"Sure, I have just the thing for you."

He spun around, smiling slightly at her choice. He knew what drinks Raven and Octavia were going to order before they opened their mouth to order, but he pegged Clarke for a wine drinker, maybe a martini, but not craft beer. 

He didn't have anymore time to think about the girls, because a bachelor party of 15 just walked in the door. 

It wasn't until 12:15 AM when Bellamy saw Clarke again, sitting on a stool at the end of the bar, swaying slightly to the music that was playing. 

"Where did the other two go?" Bellamy sauntered over, wiping down the counter next to where Clare was sitting. 

She made a lazy nod of her head towards the small space in front of the live band where Raven and Octavia were both dancing, with guys around them, of course. 

"Need another drink?" Bellamy asked, throwing his rag under the counter. 

"Yes, please." Clarke slid her empty glass across the counter.

 He turned around, feeling her eyes on him as he filled the glass up with beer. 

"This is something a little different, more hoppy, but I think you will like it."

Clarke sipped it, and nodded her head considering the flavor.

"So, how did you meet my sister?"

"Oh, um, I was actually her RA when she was a freshmen."

Bellamy smiled, "She must have been a handful."

Clarke's expression was distant, maybe remembering late night breakdowns or drunk conversations.

"She was." she replied, shaking herself away from the memory. 

"I remember one time, when I was still in the beginning stages of opening this bar, Octavia would sneak in here and make out with whatever guy she was dating at the time, I can't even remember his name. She didn't think I knew, but I totally did, so one night, I rigged up all these pranks..." Bellamy had told this story so many times he could still see it vividly in his mind. "....so there they were covered in chocolate sauce and feathers, while I had a sheet over my head when the _landlord_ comes in." Clarke was laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair, and Bellamy put a hand out to steady her. "To this day I think my landlord things I'm into some kinky shit."

Bellamy's hand tingled when he touched her shoulder, and he lingered for maybe too long before retracting his touch.

"So, what do you study?"

"I graduated with an Environmental Conservation Studies degree." Clarke said it very matter of factly with an air of pride as well. 

"Oh, that's...different."

"Well, what can I say? I'm going to save the world." Clarke winked at him ever so subtly, before glancing back at the dance floor. 

Octavia was no longer dancing, but talking intimately with the other bartender working Grounders that night, Jasper. While Raven continued to dance with a guy, their foreheads touching. 

"Do you want to dance?" He asked her impulsively, he could see some hesitation in her face, but she nodded. "Hey Jasp, you've got customers!" Bellamy yelled at his employee before swinging up and over the counter, landing on his feet right next to Clarke. 

"Impressed yet?" He winked at her and held out his hand. 

 It wasn't a club, so they weren't grinding on each other, but Bellamy pulled her close, and their chests would touch every few beats sending tingles up his spine.

 It was fun, dancing with Clarke, plain and simple. He spun her around and they acted silly and for a moment Bellamy forgot all of his problems, he nearly forgot everything but the beautiful girl in front of him. 

When the music slowed, they gravitated closer together, Bellamy putting a hand on her waist, and lifting the other to meet hers in a lazy ballroom position. 

The melody seemed to float around them as they swayed in circles, their bodies inching closer to each other with each note. 

Finally, Clarke looked up at him with shining blue eyes, a small smile on her lips. Bellamy's heart skipped a beat and he knew. He could hear Clarke catch her breath as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He dropped his head, expecting their lips to meet, but he caught her cheek instead. 

Clarke's cheeks were flushed as she pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry I just-"

Bellamy's raised his hands, "It's okay Clarke, I get it. Classy girls don't kiss in bars. Thanks for the dance."

Clarke smiled at him and he turned to go back at the bar, glancing at his watch, 1:42 AM. 

"Hey, Bellamy, wait!" He turned back around, a smirk on his face. 

"Yes Clarke?" She grabbed his harm and pulled him down so her lips just grazed his ear. 

He shivered at the touch. 

"Classy girls don't kiss in _open_ bars." She winked at him before walking away.

Bellamy felt his heart beating faster, blood rushing to his cheeks. It wasn't what he expected from her at all, and it was so.... _hot_.

"LAST CALL!" He shouted even though it wasn't two yet. As he began collecting glasses and wiping down tables, the next few minutes went by in utter agony, he could feel Clarke's eyes on his every move. 

When everyone was finally gone, Bellamy locked the doors and flipped the sign from open to closed. 

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting on top of the bar when he turned toward her. She had taken off her black lacy underwear and held them in her hand. Her heart was fluttering in anticipation.

She had never done anything quite like this before, in fact, her life had always been by the book.

She crossed her legs, feeling nervous as she held up her underwear to tease Bellamy.

Her nerves disappeared when she saw an almost goofy grin on his face, and when he realized what she was holding his expression went dark with lust. 

Clarke was pretty sure she hadn't been looked at like that for a long time...or maybe ever.

He began moving towards her, absentmindedly pushing aside any table or chair that crossed his path, and she could feel his erection when they finally collided. 

The kisses were slow at first, both of them just exploring each other's lips, mouths and chins. Both anticipating what was to come next. 

Clarke moaned when Bellamy moved down to her neck, his fingers digging into her hips. She wrapped one leg around his waist to pull him closer, and ended up swinging the other leg around him and he lifted her up, still kissing about every inch of her neck. 

"Oh Bellamy." Clarke couldn't help but the the words escape and he smiled into her collar bone. His fingers were hot, and they felt like they were leaving marks all over Clarke's skin. Her head lolled back as Bellamy kissed above her breasts before using two fingers to unbutton the first two buttons on her jean shirt. Clarke quickly went to work on Bellamy's pants, unbuckling his belt and sliding it from the loops.

Clarke took her clothing off so she was stripped to her underwear. She was ready, she could have fucked him right then and there, and Bellamy seemed to sense that but he pulled away.

Without him touching her, she grew impatient, but he just smiled at her, “Not yet.”

Bellamy unzipped and took off his jeans and Clarke leaned in to strip him completely, finally freeing his erection.

Clarke slip gracefully off the table and sank to her knees, taking him in her mouth. She could feel him shudder as she swirled her tongue around his head, taking pleasure from his pleasure.

Bellamy ran his fingers through her blonde tresses lightly guiding himself deeper into her mouth.

Clarke reached down between her legs and began slowly stroking her clit.

“Wow... Clarke...” Bellamy tilted her chin upwards and she followed his hand to meet him in a deep kiss. They explored each others mouths for a bit before Bellamy lifted her again and set her down on the table.

He started kissing her thighs up and down and Clarke moved to massage herself as he did so, but Bellamy held out a hand to stop her.

“No.”

Bellamy moved toward her mound and began kissing, licking and suckling gently...so gently it was almost frustrating.

Before she could say anything Bellamy pushed one finger inside her...hard. She drew a breath with the sensation, and then he pushed a second in.

Clarke was elated with the sensation, and Bellamy stayed still, with two fingers inside of her still slowly licking.

“If you keep stopping, I might have to leave and go find someone else...” Clarke smiled as she said the words.

“Why don’t you ask nicely?”

“Please.”

“Please, what?” Bellamy looked up with a sly grin.

“Please, fuck me. Please.” Clarke couldn’t take it anymore, she needed him inside of her.

In one swift moment Bellamy was on top of her and he pushed inside of her.

She felt full and satisfied in an instant as he began thrusting back and forth, his member pulsating, ready to release.

Keeping her eyes locked on him, she placed a hand at the back of his neck and flipped him over. He followed her lead easily, obviously enjoying that she wanted to be on top.

Clarke rocked her hips back and forth against his hips and Bellamy, once again, moved his fingers to her clit. As his fingers moved faster, Clarke’s hips followed his rhythm.

“Fuck, Clarke, fffffuck.” Clarke smiled and as she grew closer to climax, Bellamy sat halfway up. She ran her fingers through his hair and came, shaking the whole time. She couldn’t help but moan with the sensation.

Her body felt tingly as she continued to rock against his hardness. Bellamy came inside of her shortly after and she rolled off of him, exhausted.

Bellamy looked at her, grinning, “Classy girls are overrated.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow that took a lot longer than I expected to write  
> also i think it might go too fast  
> anyway cheers to my first smut!


End file.
